The subject matter herein relates generally to plug assemblies, and more particularly, to plug assemblies for use in harsh environments.
Telecommunication and other types of data networks are used for transmitting high bandwidth voice and data signals. There are a number of different standardized connectors in use for interconnecting runs of cables together in such systems, including copper-based connectors and fiber optic cable connectors. The connectors are typically standardized to meet certain dimensional standards.
Connector systems typically comprise two complementary connectors, e.g., a plug (the male connector) and a jack (the female connector). Such connectors may be disposed in environments that are harsh and in which dust, dirt, moisture, and/or other contaminants are prone to enter the connection. Generally, the standardized connectors have fairly tight tolerances and do not permit the ingress of dirt or moisture under mild conditions, such as in homes and office buildings. However, in factories, motor vehicles, aerospace applications and outdoor settings, such as cellular antenna towers, in which moisture or dust may be significant, standard connectors may not be adequate to prevent the ingress of dust or moisture into the connectors. Additionally, such environments may be subject to harsh conditions, such as vibration and shock. When connectors are expected to be located in such harsh environments, it is desirable to place a protective housing or shell around the connectors. Connector systems that are used in such harsh environments typically have specially designed connectors, which may be expensive to manufacture.
There is a need for reliable, sealed connectors that can consistently and easily mate and unmate in harsh settings. There is a need for connectors for use in Ethernet or other network applications that can withstand harsh environments. There is a need for connectors that can be used in harsh environments and that utilize industry standard connectors.